


【吉莱】板跨点头后

by ZEROASHREL



Series: 吉莱 [1]
Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Series: 吉莱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135595
Kudos: 4





	【吉莱】板跨点头后

Siegfried Kircheis x Reinhard von Lohengramm  
銀河英雄伝説

有时他的眼睛好冷淡，就算是打开窗子，站在屋顶上，雨把头发淋湿，他总会露出和雨相同神色。去看镜子后吧，这个夏天说道，它们带着潮气来了，从海边踱步，接连翻滚，总归而言是缓慢的，莱因哈特对吉尔菲艾斯说，他们双双站在窗帘后，只要他走到窗帘前，把窗帘拉起来，雨声就变成他的吐息。他瘦了好多，留了好长的金发，吉尔菲艾斯把他的头发扎起来，他就把发带拆开，他说就这样好吧，莱因哈特率先走进了雨里。

他们来这里好久了，像一个玩具盒里的锡兵，但他们又不一起出门，莱因哈特很少出门，大家都觉得他病了，或是身子太弱，只得靠着输营养液生活。在很晚的时候，他躺在床上，把全身裹在被子里，外面会传来极吵的声音。他叫吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯听不到，他叫的好小声，就像是害怕真的说一下就消失似得，他会不断说，会不停说，怎么才能把这个名字记住，他有些不知所措了，等到早上，吉尔菲艾斯来叫他，他就又变冷漠了，他接近茫然的看着，只是觉得很奇怪。他吃很甜的食物，然后全部吐出来，他富有光泽的金发太亮了，他的脸却那么白，下巴那么尖，吉尔菲艾斯给他量体温，他就僵坐着不动，一切来得太快，他说吉尔菲艾斯，我好饿，他吃不下去，只得看着，看久了想摔盘子，想丢开身边的一切，但他什么也没有做，行动只能变成想法，好端端的塞在脑子里。吉尔菲艾斯扶他，他就用手打开，光着脚站在地板上，然后蜷起来，过段时候他会仰面躺着，把头发散开，吉尔菲艾斯说，莱因哈特大人，游泳久了会着凉的，他就说在水里，水很温暖，我喜欢温暖的地方，他又翻了个身子，把手伸过去，吉尔菲艾斯把他拉起来，他好轻，像风一样的，莱因哈特陷入沙发，他们再会吃很久的饭，睡短暂的觉，破天荒的迎接黎明。

天还没有亮，他们走到雨里，长椅上是水，他们就坐在水里，这里离海太远了，但这里不就是空气的海，每个呼吸都在哇哇大哭，呼吸多了，雨也就多了，莱因哈特说，奥丁很开心，他总是在乐着收好多好多好多人，那样他会活的久一些，这些又不断不断的生长，从一个地方到另一个地方。他说，吉尔菲艾斯，我可能是从那里跑出来了，我总会梦见很久很久没有你的日子，比我活的还要多，但他那么年轻，他朝吉尔菲艾斯伸出手，他们手牵手走在街上，街上的店没有开门，这里太冷了，莱因哈特开始奔跑，他边跑边脱外套，他觉得好热，一切东西都被灼烧了，这是好小好远的城市，随时可能迎接爆炸炮火和所有厄运，他觉得总有人往这里丢东西，总有人会算计，但他又好像什么都不知道，只知道通过行动来摆脱痛苦。

他穿着衬衣跑着，浑身都湿透了，吉尔菲艾斯追着他，看着他拐到一个又一个街角，等到他发现他，他就只是蜷起来，头发黏在脸上，莱因哈特说这里好熟悉，我记得这里的冰激凌很好吃，海绵蛋糕也很好吃，吉尔菲艾斯把外套脱给他，捂住他的手给他取暖，他们就这样等到了天亮。

店开了，光总会被散开，被晕开，直到所有的珠子都被吸管吸走，莱因哈特只喝巧克力奶，他浑身热极了，手却是冰冷的，吉尔菲艾斯握住他的手，亲他的指节，莱因哈特看着他，吉尔菲艾斯只是看着他笑，莱茵哈特也笑了，他说好难喝，不是那个味道，吉尔菲艾斯说那我们离开吧，他们又走回去，路过花店就去买花，路过画廊就进去看，但他们太湿了，需要把自己装在塑料袋里才能走进去，莱因哈特说，我需要一个大号塑料袋，他把外套要脱掉，立马冻得发抖起来，吉尔菲艾斯又把外套叫他穿上，裹紧他，带着他回家。

他们走好久的楼梯，住房子，房子里好拥挤，什么用具都有，吉尔菲艾斯煮咖啡给他，莱因哈特就躺在床上，他发烧了，十分困，见到什么都抓。他抓掉了玻璃杯，把纽扣弄掉了，被子里只能看到他的眼睛，他的眼睛好透明，什么也没有，是两颗玻璃珠。吉尔菲艾斯去吻玻璃珠，他就张着嘴咬吉尔菲艾斯的耳朵，去咬脖子，咬衬衣，吉尔菲艾斯抚他的背，在床上拥抱他，他就缩起来，他周围都是皱着，只要碰掉什么，就会响起叮叮咚咚的交响曲，他对吉尔菲艾斯说，也许我听了无数次，它们庄严、恢弘、可怕、懦弱、胆小、为我所用，像是我利用了音符去控制什么，你知道的，你知道的吉尔菲艾斯，你可能阻止过我，可能没有，但你所见的，我变成了这个样子，我之前究竟是不是这样呢。

但吉尔菲艾斯只是亲他，他们接一个又一个长长的吻，莱因哈特把他压在地上，他就抱住莱因哈特，莱因哈特不会哭，他只是干涸着，干涸着落泪，他用手扯吉尔菲艾斯的头发，又怕扯疼了，他去摸吉尔菲艾斯的头发，红发把他的手点着了，他就像是蜡烛，在尖叫声里融化了，他挣扎起来，死死的抱住吉尔菲艾斯，他说我不知道，但不要停，我看到了好多东西，他不说是什么，他只知道，无数眼睛看着他，无数声呐喊，无数的无数，他在无数中跌落下去，在餐桌上被人用刀自杀，在地面上被人用炸药勒死，他不会溺死，他生在海里，只是漫无目的地漂着，路太远了太远了，他有些受不了，但驱使他的究竟是什么呢。

莱因哈特说，我先前有无数动力，我不会想这些，我只能看到一个东西，就像电影结束后，那个盯着一处的光点，舞台上的聚光灯，我只有这个路，什么都没有想过。但它本身是假的，还有什么是真的呢，你，吉尔菲艾斯，你也是假的，他用手去摸吉尔菲艾斯的脸，你总是离开我，因为总离开，所以你现在离不开，而我总会失去你，是因为我的缘故，完全、都是、我，他有些害怕了，只是低着脑袋，低下那颗美丽的头颅。他的头发好亮，那么亮，那么漂亮，吉尔菲艾斯吻他的头发，说这是金羊毛，金狮子，金色的所有，这个颜色也全会为你所用的。你在说谎，莱因哈特说，吉尔菲艾斯，你在说谎！你一直都在说谎，你说的好真，我全都信了，但你为什么要说谎呢，你明明会来怪我，但你总会用说谎盖过一切。他说不动了，抽搐着，吉尔菲艾斯握住他的手，他没有力气挣脱了，他说这都是真的真的真的，我没有那样，我拥有了，我却永远得不到那些了。他干瘪到想不出名词，想不出自己的想法，一副又一副的画面把他吃掉，他像走入镜中一样涌入摄影机，咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓，他一直在拍摄，一直在打开，他看见自己乱七八糟的脸，他突然觉得好疲惫。

他在主张一种本能，他把这些都交给一个人，那他只用爱一个人，盯着一个人就好。他只需要看见他，只是伸出手就会碰到手，穿上衣服就会和他一起出门，就算是病了，快死了，也会轻易活过来，他完全忘记自己是谁，只记得这个世界的确由他而成的，而这个他，他在梦里只会叫他的名字。

莱因哈特有时会听轻巧的音乐，会用黑胶唱片播摇滚，他偶尔会哈哈大笑，停也停不下来，但吉尔菲艾斯会笑着看他，他也会笑，他们会在房间里跳舞，莱因哈特会踩到吉尔菲艾斯的脚，吉尔菲艾斯的腿会磕到桌子，这里的东西太多了，只有跳起来才能扫除那些不必要的东西，不必要的繁杂，不必要的，都是些不必要的。累的时候，他们一起躺在地板上，躺在桌子底下当星际探险队队员，莱因哈特说求生仓像棺材，吉尔菲艾斯就笑，说是，只要想要活着，必须死一次，莱因哈特笑得好大声，他说太好了，他们一起拥抱，站起来跳舞，流好多汗。

脚步是汽鸣声，跳起来屋子都旋转。他感到天旋地转，他就踮起脚去亲吉尔菲艾斯，他希望吉尔菲艾斯接吻前吃好甜好甜的奶糖，吉尔菲艾斯吻他，说他吃了好甜好甜的奶糖，莱茵哈特就显得有些高兴，他说我的手臂之前受伤过，是决斗弄伤的，他拉开袖子，脱掉衣服，胳膊上什么也没有，吉尔菲艾斯说，你才十七岁，有二十岁，有二十五岁，你可以沦为好多人，可以变成你任何希望的动物，莱因哈特说你好懂我，我都不太懂，我好像一直都不太懂，所以我才会去犹豫什么，但你知道，我要是站在那里，我就要张开双臂，我无法控制我自己，就像是在楼顶想要飞翔，在水里想要堕入深海，在地上要去刺入地心，在那里，我要被太阳烧到了，我还要去冲着太阳跑，那个时候我的头发才是真真的样子，他看着吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯看着他，他们看着对方的蓝眼睛，它们差别好大。

莱因哈特说，你好危险，吉尔菲艾斯，你好危险，他说着想要逃跑，又拽着他的衣服说我们私奔吧，去哪里都可以。他们住的地方有钢琴，他就敲，他说我会这样，我在梦里总是梦到这些，但这些都是我手指记住了，我的记忆被肉体复制，任何一个我，所有的我都有我复制的机械记忆。是不是很神奇，他看起来心情很好，脸上也有红色的印记，他那么长的头发，到了腰上，吉尔菲艾斯揽住他的腰，他们靠在一起，午后很冷，窗户也没有关，冷的疼痛让肩膀变得僵硬，可莱因哈特什么也感觉不到，他们一起睡着了。

莱因哈特在咬手指，他思考的时候总会咬手指，喉咙里发出咔咔咔的气音，像是漏气的断头台。吉尔菲艾斯从来不阻止他，他会说要吃饭了，莱因哈特大人，天冷了，莱因哈特大人，今天心情不错，莱因哈特大人，他说的很轻松，莱因哈特就狠狠的咬，咬出血，吉尔菲艾斯捧着莱因哈特的脸，吻掉他嘴边的血，他们又靠着接吻取暖，靠着做来闭眼。他在一场盛大的性后睡熟，眼里能看见橘红色的云和红色的大海，他跳到海里，想把头发染红，但唯独头发没有红，那里是戴王冠的地方，他的眼睛红了，手红了，衣服红了，都红了，唯独头发，他胡乱用水去洗头，溺死自己来晕染，但不行，那是太耀眼的金色，连镜子都在说，你做不到的，你看不到那边，莱因哈特踢开自己水里的脸，水里的脸又重现了，他不断地踢着，揣着，他觉得自己有用不完的力气，那样的火苗就突然燃起来了，灼热的像水里的血。

他的身子瘦长，穿着短裤躺在地上，他摆出被谋杀的姿势，但你知道，这件事永远不会来。他把自己变成地图，身上盖着床单，床单又变成披肩，他的领结不见了，扣子也全开了，吉尔菲艾斯觉得他像是一具美丽的标本，他用床单轻轻把他裹起来，标本没有动，莱因哈特盯着一处，眼睛直愣愣地盯着，好远，好近，吉尔菲艾斯搂住他，他就闭上眼睛，他们一直身体贴着身体，一起度过黎明。

集合了，也许我们会去参军，莱因哈特说，吉尔菲艾斯在整理东西，莱因哈特不知道那是什么，他只是穿着很宽松的衣服坐在椅子上，桌子上有咖啡，他喝几口，吉尔菲艾斯说他这样像吸血鬼出来晒太阳，莱茵哈特说自己的皮肤被烧穿了，可能不是烧的，是被射中了。他说那是极具穿透力的手枪，血会不停不停的下，他好像在血的钢琴布上，对着雪去弹钢琴，他的指甲圆润，苍白，他去摸指甲，长出来的地方是凉的，他说我们总不会在意那些自然生长的威胁，甚至天真的以为那是自己的一部分，但你必须割舍或者必须让他一直生长下去，你只有这些选择。莱因哈特看着吉尔菲艾斯说，我被强迫了，吉尔菲艾斯说那么要出去走走吗。

火车人好多，莱因哈特说这是群居生物的味道，吉尔菲艾斯说你总说一个就够了，莱因哈特说对，一个就够了，他说我拥有的非常重要，所以够了，很多人遇不到那样的人，但他们都没有笑，强大的饥饿感只会留着，莱因哈特摘下帽子，他们看窗外好深好深的森林，听手风琴艺人在唱歌，也许只是在街角，莱因哈特说鸽子在飞，吉尔菲艾斯说鸽子不会飞，莱因哈特说他们会叫，它们都在够太阳，不，吉尔菲艾斯，不是太阳，它们只是本能，它们都是要飞的。他们取出面包屑，尖利的爪子会疼，因为被有温度的肌肤遮罩了，鸽子们疼得叫，疼的扑闪翅膀，莱因哈特把它们放走，说都是吉尔菲艾斯的缘故，吉尔菲艾斯说用表情说好的，是我的错，莱因哈特说就你的头发好热，好灼烧，没什么人能在这样的红发下活下去的，吉尔菲艾斯吻他，莱因哈特就抱住他的脖子，闭上眼睛。

他将华丽的王冠丢到地上，总会有人帮他细细放好，他说不要醒来了，他还是要醒来，天还是很暗，雨下好大，他对吉尔菲艾斯说，这里会有很厚的雪，等过阵子我们就去堆雪人。等雪真的下来，他们又真的跑去，莱因哈特用雪球丢吉尔菲艾斯，丢到吉尔菲艾斯的头上，莱因哈特说吉尔菲艾斯！吉尔菲艾斯你像是圣诞帽，吉尔菲艾斯就按住他的双手，把他按倒在雪地里，到处都是雪，他的身上，吉尔菲艾斯的身上都是，吉尔菲艾斯说，莱因哈特大人，你现在是天使了，他们一起拥抱，又在雪地里滚来滚去，莱因哈特说那我好自私，我只一个人做天使，还是你，是你早就知道这样可以变成天使，你要先去了，把我丢到这里，让我什么也不知道。莱因哈特拉住他的衣服，扯他的领子，他们总是不会腻的，只是温度不是甜度。

如果没有目的，我会这么做吗，莱因哈特问。他们坐着车，穿过森林，森林很长，他们没坐多远就下来了，开始自己走。吉尔菲艾斯说那您定不会为了喝彩而活的，莱因哈特说我不知道，但我不会为了喝彩，也不会为了什么，我可能只是想要拥有什么，去找到一个自己可以达到的东西，我会朝着那个东西走的，无论什么，无论是吃掉圆形，还是变成一座大而刺耳的竖琴，它们的本质都是一样的，吉尔菲艾斯。吉尔菲艾斯说是，它们都是一样的，人却是和人不同的，如果早点开口，结果会不会不一样？莱因哈特说我想拥有大型的动物，拥有美丽的红色皮毛，我希望它什么都拥有，但它总会飞走，它能不能不要走。

吉尔菲艾斯说前面就走不过去了，他们在红色的标牌里绕圈子，在十字路口迷路。我们要选什么呢，吉尔菲艾斯问，莱因哈特说，他这次不想做出选择，但他们还是一起走，走很远很远，走到天黑了，灯连起来像是太阳，太阳冷却了就变成星星，星星在脚底下，在路旁，在任何地方，星星走的好快，必须拼命追赶才能过去，莱因哈特跑得气喘吁吁，吉尔菲艾斯跟着他，他们肩并肩走，牵着手走。但他们看星星越来越远，天越来越亮，莱因哈特想要挣脱那只手，那只手就松开了。

吉尔菲艾斯跑了很远，跑到莱因哈特看不到他的脸，他开始恐慌，周围都变成了波浪，他又要被笼罩了，大石头，他想，这次有了大石头，有好沉好沉的石头。吉尔菲艾斯又叫他，他觉得吉尔菲艾斯在叫他，吉尔菲艾斯叫他的名字，他说，吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯喊，莱因哈特大人，再过去些，他又过去了，他先是走着，又停下来，他看着吉尔菲艾斯近了，他就奔跑，他们拥抱，吉尔菲艾斯就说得到了，莱因哈特问，什么，吉尔菲艾斯说星星，莱因哈特说什么星星，是我想要的那个吗，吉尔菲艾斯说，我已经得到了，他刚刚在那么远，那么发亮，他主动的来，我看着他来，莱因哈特说星星，吉尔菲艾斯说是，星星，星星来到我这里了。

吉尔菲艾斯说，那时你很小，莱因哈特哈哈大笑，他说你没有很大，你和我一样大，吉尔菲艾斯，你不会因为高而长岁数的，吉尔菲艾斯说是很小，你很小，一切都很小，你长着翅膀，翅膀是被画上去的，那个翅膀丑陋极了，但我觉得你本身是有翅膀的，莱因哈特说是，我的翅膀是透明的，要摸摸看吗。吉尔菲艾斯撩起他的头发，抚摸他的肩胛骨，他的背，他的脖子，他的腰，莱因哈特就用指甲刮黑胶，他们站在一起，墙壁就像镜子，镜子就像是黑夜，安静，平稳，只乖乖倒影，不动弹。但那个镜子会动的，会把人链接到镜子两边，需要碰，看到对面平瘪下去的手掌，什么都没了，但可以一直这样下去。

吉尔菲艾斯问，莱因哈特大人，梦还远吗？莱因哈特说，还没有做够，还有好长，太阳不起来，大地就不会苏醒。兔子不会叫，豹子也不会生长，花园里的植物那么漂亮，晚上完全看不到。我要睡着，他说，我想闭上眼睛，陷入床铺，他说自己会叫很多次名字，一次一次的念，一遍一遍的喊，只要这样就很好。不用去看进度，不用去想，吉尔菲艾斯说，什么都会在，如果在，那风就不会消失，您听到声音了吗，莱因哈特睡着了。

空气是烟的空气，这样的时间让晚睡的人和早起者相遇，莱因哈特总会生病，他们走了好远的路，吉尔菲艾斯牵着他的手，他的头像是要倒在泥土，但它不会发芽生长的，吉尔菲艾斯说，他揽着他，让他靠在自己身上，莱因哈特好累了，就像面包永远吃不够，未来总是要来。但他们还是去买了冰激凌，去买了很多事物，在楼上的时候，莱因哈特朝后看，那些格子变成了精灵的家，可能是矮人，可能是会变小的巨人，我们会被拆掉吗，莱因哈特问，他把手伸过去，吉尔菲艾斯给了他咖啡，咖啡杯碎了，他们中间有褐色的印记，好深好深好深好深，好深好深那么深，莱因哈特小心翼翼的跨过去，他把吉尔菲艾斯撞倒了，他早就掉了下去，无论怎么使劲都掉下去了。莱因哈特没有反应，他不知道，他只看到吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛，深红色的裂痕把玻璃打破了，他才反应过来，他要去探，玻璃就碎了，楼梯上都是玻璃，玻璃冲撞着地板，精灵们嬉笑着跑出来，闹出好大的动静，好好笑好好笑好好笑，他们说，爆发出很大的笑声，那些笑声被表情扭曲了，光，极亮的光，要不要覆盖呢，莱因哈特拼命朝前够着，他不说不要说谎，不说，不知道说什么，他在想，喉咙里发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，他拼命的喊，不要醒来，不要醒来，不要醒来。

雪来了，白云都被揉碎，火来了，没有人纪念它们，只得盖着屏障，变成墓碑。但墓碑很远，路那么长，上上下下的。等到冬天，春天就要来到，红发会和金发一起出门，这是金发少有出门的日子。那些日子必定天气很好，下很大的雪，刮极冷的风，那时候围巾不顶用，伞也会被感受，只不过脚印记录了，谁都会明白，如果按着脚印走，走一走就到了海边。沙滩的雪是硬的，像柏油马路一样硬，它们会散发出难闻的沥青味道，它们也不会掉到棺材里，只是平白无故的运动，也许气体就是海洋，它们漂泊到很旧的地方，也许是从前，这个从前的人就看到他从天而降。

莱因哈特醒了，他穿了好漂亮的礼服，他有绶带，有白手套，有权杖，有王冠。他朝雪地走去，他走了好远好远，有人跟着他，他就说没关系，有人问他，他就一直走，他说，还在的，也许这么过去就到了，一群人浩浩荡荡，一点一点的被划破了，他的船沉底，他的剑断裂，他华美的东西都不见了，但他的衣服很漂亮，王冠很漂亮，金发很漂亮，玻璃珠子的眼睛也很漂亮。他有些不太清楚，却还是缺乏的走着，他走的非常缓慢，像这场雪的到来，稀稀落落，只在一个地方下，只有一个地方有翅膀，有一些随便掉落的星星，这些星星粘起来就变成阶梯，对讲机就会吱呀吱呀的叫，莱因哈特的喉咙被水煮沸了，也许是花朵的枝干穿透了他，他的心脏正在被藤蔓包裹，他的眼睛正在被花填满，他变得看不见，他就伸手去抓着，他逐渐蜷起来，变成黑色的底座，底座有白色的披风，白色的，都是白色的，像是雪带来的，是一切带来的。后来底座变成了小点，小点变成了河流，他相信河流，河流对他说，没关系，想去哪里都可以。

FIN


End file.
